UR Introduction
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Unknown Regions Beyond known civilized space lie the vast, mysterious Unknown Regions. These officially unexplored area lie beyond the galaxy’s core, beyond The Outer Rim Territories, and beyond the galactic disk. The term also applies to a massive area of space within the western galactic disk, isolated by dangerous and complex Hyperspace hazards. Cut off by the lack of known Hyperspace lanes and the dangers of mapping new routes, The Unknown Regions remain largely unexplored throughout all era of galactic history. A Star Wars Roleplaying Game campaign in The Unknown Regions allows players to venture into distant, mysterious, and unpredictable realms where the normal balance of galactic power is vastly diminished or nonexistent. It provides a place for Gamemasters to create their own worlds and stories without having to account for established continuity and storylines. Traveling into these reaches requires exploration, making the journey as much a part of the story as he destination. Although The Unknown Regions are the least defined areas in the Star Wars galaxy, they are not without recognizable characters, threats, and Species. Depending on the location and the era, heroes might interact with The Chiss Ascendancy, The Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium, the insectoid Killiks, or the remnants of the ancient Infinite Empire of the Rakata. Heroes might even battle the Imperial Forces of Grand Admiral Thrawn as he attempts to establish the Empire of the Hand. The Unknown Regions provide a safe haven for the survivors of long forgotten civilizations and belief systems. Ancient Sith use the area to hide, recover, and rebuild their forces for their ongoing battles with The Old Republic and The Jedi. Mandalorians and mysterious Force-users also make the region their own, whether permanently or temporarily. Any of these groups might hold information, material goods, or knowledge that heroes could find valuable enough to justify the dangers of unreliable Hyperspace routes and of operating without immediate aid or material support. Origins of the Unknown Although much of the information in this book is presented here for the first time, the material here builds upon stories that came before. Most characters, civilizations, and stories of The Unknown Regions come from the novels, graphic novels, and games of the Expanded Universe, rather than from the Star Wars movies. Although this book provides the essential information needed to use these related themes in your game, the original stories provide additional information and flavor. Among these are the Heir to the Empire trilogy, Outbound Flight, Truce at Bakura, The Swarm War trilogy, portions of the New Jedi Order novels, and the Knights of the Old Republic games and comics. The Unknown Regions See also: The Unknown Regions Galactic citizens know little about the strange worlds and isolated civilizations beyond the reach of the official galactic government of their time. Even the frontier worlds on the edges of known space know little of the nearby systems of The Unknown Regions. These areas are regarded as isolated and dangerous, and only the desperate, brave, or foolhardy venture into them on a regular basis. However, over the course of galactic history, new political entities and armed invaders emerge from The Unknown Regions to threaten isolated worlds or even the greater galactic government of the time. Some of these events, such as the one involving the Ssi-Ruuk at Bakura, have a political impact far beyond the scope of a local conflict. The mysterious Unknown Regions provide great opportunities for those willing to accept substantial risks and dangers. Every year, scouts and explorers painstakingly map new Hyperspace routes and catalog new star systems. Some go in search of valuable natural resources or new civilizations to trade with. Colonists enter hoping to establish new homeworlds far from the reach of the galactic government. Criminals go in search of secret Hyperspace routes to hidden strongholds, taking substantial risks to locate those routes. Even influential corporate entities occasionally use the unregulated regions for their own purposes. Official scouting expeditions are regularly commissioned, although their scale and level of support vary greatly by era and government. Most galactic governments have official scouting agencies, as do regional and corporate authorities. The Republic's Outbound Flight expedition is a well-known example of a large-scale, officially sanctioned expedition that proves to be a complete failure. Less well known, but of greater galactic impact, is the Emperor's decree that Grand Admiral Thrawn establish an Empire of the Hand to extend Imperial control into a region known as Wild Space. Exploration by Era See also: Eras of Play Most of the themes and material in this volume can be used in any Star Wars era. Although some Starships, some technology, and the history of specific Species appear in known Star Wars stories, Gamemasters are free to adapt these ideas to the eras in which their games takes place. Below are general guidelines for material that is appropriate for a specific era. The Old Republic Era See also: The Old Republic Era As a percentage, The Unknown Regions take up a larger area of the galaxy during this era, since exploration is just beginning. Although many of the worlds that will be influential in the course of galactic history are already known, many other planets remain isolated or undiscovered for centuries to come. Some Species that will be well known in later eras are unheard of at this time. In this era, the galactic disk has large, isolated pockets of unknown regions, which remain unexplored until they draw the attention of an exploitive corporation, a governmental agency, or another group. In The Unknown Regions, explorers are more likely to run across Sith settlements and isolated remnants of The Infinite Empire of the Rakata than in any other era. Scouting expeditions are regularly commissioned by The Old Republic and by companies- such as The Czerka Corporation- in search of worlds rich in raw materials. The need for Hyperspace route mapping is greatest in this era. The Republic and the Clone Wars See also: The Rise of the Empire Era In this era, the major worlds of the Republic and of the future Empire have been located. Isolated unknown regions remain with in civilized space, but few hold any real surprises. Scout services mainly probe the outer boundaries of the Republic until the start of the Clone Wars, when they focus on the war effort. However, exploration occurs even during the war, because both the Separatists and the Republic search for new staging areas and keep a watchful eye out for the other's hidden bases. The doomed Outbound Flight project is commissioned in this era. The Empire See also: The Dark Times, The Rebellion Era Imperial scouts efficiently map large portions of the galaxy, cataloging and verifying the existence of a vast array of star systems in order to consolidate Imperial control and exploit new resources. Remaining pockets of unexplored space within the bounds of the Empire are scouted and officially mapped. These scouts also serve as Imperial spies and observers, always on the lookout for Rebels, illegal activities, and anything that might threaten Imperial power. An Imperial scout ship might turn up in any star system unannounced. Corporate exploration is much reduced, even by companies allied directly with the Empire. Freelance scouting is restricted and discouraged by the government. Under the Emperor's orders, Grand Admiral Thrawn enters the unknown region called Wild Space to establish the Empire of the Hand. The Emperor also orders greater exploration of The Deep Core, where he seeks out isolated worlds for his own purposes. The New Republic and The Galactic Alliance See also: The New Jedi Order Era After the establishment of The New Republic, The Unknown Regions become a greater source of threats to the stability of the galaxy, including the return of Grand Admiral Thrawn and the Killik-instigated Swarm War. Some explorers find new knowledge within The Unknown Regions, including clues to galactic history and lesser-known aspects of The Force. Jacen Solo is rumored to have entered The Unknown Regions for this purpose. The New Republic Scout Service is established to identify new threats from The Unknown Regions, and the service is continued and expanded by The Galactic Alliance. The Legacy Era See also: The Legacy Era With the fall of The Galactic Alliance and reestablishment of Imperial rule, organized scout services decline dramatically. Although officially sanctioned exploration diminishes, the scouts themselves are in high demand from competing military forces, as each strives to locate the other's locations and weaknesses. In particular, scouts with little concern about their employer find lucrative work seeking new healing technologies for Darth Krayt and his New Sith Order. Other scouts seek out the Galactic Alliance Fleet and offer their services as spies. New Worlds, New Hazards Main Article: New Worlds, New Hazards While traveling The Unknown Regions, heroes are likely to face new dangers from never-before-seen Species, creatures, and space and environmental hazards. Throughout this book, Gamemasters can find numerous tools for creating new worlds, creatures, and civilizations. Suggestions for creating Near-Human variants, expanded creature-creation guidelines, including a variety of creature abilities in Creating New Beasts, a new planet-creation system and iconic planet-creation advice in Creating New Worlds. A variety of planetary and space-based hazards, ready-made for immediate play, can be found in Hazards, and eight new worlds are presented in detail in Planets, each with a mini-adventure of its own in Deep Space Encounters. Gamemasters can also use these systems to modify existing worlds and creatures for use outside The Unknown Regions.